


【GGAD】while you are still in love（pwp上）

by Violet_0331



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_0331/pseuds/Violet_0331
Summary: 老格x小邓的年龄操作。设定是老格是黑魔王，小邓是英国青年魔法师代表，两个人一见钟情，小邓理解老格但一直希望他放弃暴力。





	【GGAD】while you are still in love（pwp上）

“格林德沃先生、唔……。”

十八岁的青年看上去已经完完全全醉倒了，他温顺地倚在格林德沃怀里，间或发出梦呓一样的细弱呻吟。格林德沃搂好他的腰，一句简单的开门咒语，雕花大门应声开启。

阿不思下意识地抬腿想往里走，但他还没迈出两步就被屋子的主人扣住手腕拽回来。红发青年被抵在玄关处的墙面上，他茫然地眨眨眼，一双异瞳距离他不过咫尺，银白色的虹膜折射着冰冷的光芒。

他的“格林德沃先生”刚冒了半个音节，就被年长者用亲吻堵了回去。格林德沃喜欢压着他亲吻，也许是占领对方的整个口腔能让黑魔王有一种成就感。但他又偏偏给阿不思的胸腔里留下不多不少的半口气，把人吊在缺氧的窒息感里沉沉浮浮。

阿不思被亲得腿脚发软，只好靠着墙壁和格林德沃挤进他腿间的膝盖着力。酒精上头，红发青年顺从地环上黑魔王的脖子，把自己送到格林德沃的嘴边。

但黑魔王冰冷的眼神始终不见融解。

 

事发原因还是得从今晚的酒会说起。

一个刚从学校毕业没多久的年轻人会这么受欢迎？格林德沃在内心里冷哼一声。他当然知道英国人打的什么算盘，他从未掩饰过对阿不思的赞赏和招揽，也没把战火蔓延至阿不思的家乡，结果魔法部的蠢货自然而然地把这个青年当作洪水里的浮木，抓住了就不放手。

格林德沃最多离开了阿不思二十分钟，再回来的时候，红发青年面前居然排起了敬酒的长队。阿不思喝得连酒杯都举不稳，精致好看的脸颊上飘着淡绯色，蓝眼睛里掺杂进迷离的神态。他被人群挤到桌缘，靠坐其上的姿势更托出他形状姣好的臀瓣……也不知被多少蝼蚁窥见了这幅情态。

黑魔王牵动嘴角挂起假笑，准备揽着青年的腰抛下场子离开。阿不思却坚持端着温和的笑容，同那些官员一一告别。拖延太久的后果就是酒精的劲儿上来了，阿不思在离场的途中几乎路都走不直，只能歪歪斜斜地靠在他身上，最后软倒在他的怀里，一点拒绝的意思都没有。

一个月前那个谈吐锋利的小巫师呢？和他辩论麻瓜用处的时候言辞倒是犀利，当着圣徒都敢不给黑魔王的面子，现在却因为无关的人而变成了这副听话乖巧的样子。

倘若自己二十分钟没能回来，阿不思也会醉倒，那副样子抓着魔法部的蠢货——想到这里，格林德沃就气得想要抓个幸运的小孩来练不可饶恕咒。

 

品尝阿不思的唇瓣就像品一支上好的红酒，格林德沃直至亲得满意才舍得放开。阿不思茫然地眨眨眼，酒精麻醉了他的感官，反应速度都比平时慢了一半。

忽视恋人的一方应该得到些惩罚。格林德沃将四分五裂咒控制在小范围内，轻易地撕扯开青年的马甲和衬衫，阿不思的皮肤很快暴露在微凉的空气里。

“来自黑魔王的爱会令你害怕吗，阿尔？”格林德沃问，“但我不打算停下。”

“我不害怕，先生。”阿不思亲了一下黑魔王的耳尖，大胆地换了一个称呼。不是平日里对外中规中矩的格林德沃先生，而是在床上纵情时的专属昵称。“……盖尔。”

他今天已经够纵容他的小恋人了，是不是？

格林德沃握住阿不思的手腕将人抱起，用力过大，甚至在上面留下一道红痕。

格林德沃有许多信徒，幽蓝的火焰不知吞噬了多少个不知好歹的手下，但阿不思从一开始就不怕他，敢拽着黑魔王的衣角，踮着脚凑到耳边：“你答应我的，只能使用必要的暴力。”

也只有阿不思有资格喊出这声盖尔。

 

醉酒的阿不思主动得要命，格林德沃把他抱去床上，他却几步就跨到了人身上。紧实的臀瓣贴着黑魔王的腿根磨蹭，长腿不得章法地往腰上缠。

格林德沃倒不急。到这个年纪没必要急着吃正餐，他把青年的双手规规矩矩地摆端正，好以整暇地打量青年衣衫破损的模样，看看醉酒的阿不思到底想对他做什么。

阿不思脸颊酡红，拉开他名贵的定制大衣，手掌伸进去贴着胸膛乱摸。青年的性器正精神奕奕地戳着格林德沃的小腹，但阿不思不懂如何去做，最多只凑上去叼咬黑魔王的嘴唇。

像个发情的小东西。

事实上，在阿不思以前，格林德沃没有伴侣，所以各个地方也没少给他塞人。那些蠢货只像棋子摆到了到既定的位置上，死气沉沉，无趣至极；而阿不思——只有阿不思，和他见的第一面，就让他想起传说里从生动耀眼的焰火里飞出来的凤凰。

格林德沃轻而易举地制住他的动作，一只手轻轻捏住下巴抬起青年的脸。

“我的阿尔。”他蛊惑着小凤凰开口，“你想要什么？”

“我想要你。格林德沃先生……”阿不思回答。

“酒会总共两个小时，你可一次都没找过我。”

阿不思当机了几秒，好像不明白他说什么。几秒后小醉鬼就遗忘了这个问题，重新捧起黑魔王的脸亲吻，“你喜欢我，我也喜欢你，盖勒特——”

说罢青年又在他的唇瓣上啄了一下。这简直是酒心巧克力献吻，丝缕甜意在格林德沃的胸腔里生根发芽。

跟喝醉的人讲道理毫无意义，格林德沃握着阿不思的手，往自己胯间伸去，“我先教你怎么做，阿尔。先把手伸进去，摸摸它。”

若是放在往日，阿不思至多看上一眼就会别开脸，他始终保持着绅士应有的礼貌和风度。但现在青年整个人喝得不知东西南北，骑在别人身上，粗长的肉柱在他滑嫩的手心蹭动，连上边跳动的青筋纹路都摸得一清二楚。

阿不思迷迷糊糊地说：“……好大，盖勒特。”

格林德沃带着笑意回复他：“这会是你的，阿尔。你会把它整个吞下去，”他故意捏了捏青年的臀瓣，“用你的这儿。”

阿不思晕晕乎乎地默认了，一边摸着格林德沃的性器，一边往黑魔王的身上贴。格林德沃扯下他的裤子，往穴道里塞进两根手指，简单的润滑咒语让肠道很快变得湿润，可以将手指吞到只留下指根。肉穴还在热情地挽留他，不住地收缩吮吸，让人遐想待会儿更粗的东西插进去会是什么感觉。

格林德沃拍拍青年的臀瓣，示意他趴好。

但阿不思闭着眼，维持乱咬黑魔王嘴唇的姿势，挪动腰肢让那根完全硬起的东西对准穴口。缓慢又坚定地坐了下去。

红发青年撑着床铺，主动在那根性器上起起落落。阴茎进得太深的时候他的腿根都舒服得发颤，膝弯紧紧夹住格林德沃的腰，好一会儿才能缓过来。他的身体覆了薄薄一层汗水，打湿的红色发丝贴在额角，在昏暗灯光下显得尤为性感。

瞧瞧，这就是英国的青年魔法师杰出代表，无数奖项的获得者。不过在某种意义上，的确格林德沃心里最杰出的一个。

酒精让神经变得脆弱、血液加速流动，青年的身躯都泛着美好的淡粉色。阿不思的口中溢出不成句的呻吟，黑魔王毫不怜惜，趁着青年爽得自顾不暇的时候掐着人腰往下按，硕大的龟头重重碾过甬道里的敏感地带。

混乱又热情地交汇没能坚持多久，阿不思低低地“啊”了一声，在急促的喘息里射在自己的小腹上，微凉的精液稍稍中和了情欲的热度。

他逐渐回过神来。格林德沃的阴茎还埋在他的身体里，扶着他的腰，状似关切地询问：“酒醒了？”

“……醒了，格林德沃先生。十分抱歉，我——我不应该喝那么多，酒精总是这样让人麻痹……”

即使现在屁股里还夹着他的肉根，精液把腿间打湿得一塌糊涂，可阿不思说话却又变回那一套，有点像个老成的教师。格林德沃想。

“我不追究，我的阿尔，今天的酒精只会让你追逐你真正想要的，而你得到了——不是吗？”

格林德沃啃咬上他光裸的、圆润的肩头，昭示主权一般留下一个明显的牙印。阿不思惊呼一声，试图逃离，却被年长者按死在那根依旧热烫的性器上。

阿不思·邓布利多终于意识到一件事——他好像把自己送到了有史以来公认的，最危险的黑巫师的床上。


End file.
